Not My Daughter
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: When the Doctor finds Captain Jack kissing his daughter he's not happy... Yes I know Jenny/Jack is wrong!
1. Chapter 1

-1_**A/N: Yes it is wrong. So very very veryyyyyy wrong! I know that, you know that, the whole world that has seen Doctor Who (even the ones who wouldn't know Jenny and Jack if they stared at them) know that. Good, glad we got out the way! It's soooo very wrong, it's almost right. Haha! R&R!!**_

_**Not My Daughter:**_

'Doctor!!' Jack came running up to the Doctor, who was stood outside the TARDIS in Cardiff.

'Here's trouble' The Doctor said 'Jackety-Jack-Jack'

'Doctor. What brings you to Cardiff?' Jack asked. 'Please tell me you aren't refuelling. After the Slitheen I don't trust you refuelling.'

'What happened with the Slitheen?' A young, pretty, blonde girl came out the TARDIS and asked.

'Oh hello' Jack said.

'DON'T' The Doctor warned more firmly than he ever had before.

Jack ignored the Doctor, his eyes fixed on the girl. 'So who are you?'

The Doctor rolled his eyes, really not wanting to see Jack flirting with his daughter of all people.

'I'm Jenny' Jenny said smiling 'Who are you?'

'Captain Jack Harkness at your service' Jack replied, holding Jenny's hand up to his face and kissing it.

'If I told you who she is, would you stop it?' The Doctor asked.

'Probably not' Jack admitted 'But you can try.'

'She's my daughter' The Doctor said.

Jack took a step back, looking from Jenny to the Doctor and back again. 'No way' He said 'She cant be'

'I am' Jenny said.

Jack looked at the Doctor 'She's better looking than you'

Jenny half-smiled 'Thank you. I think'

'You're welcome' Jack smiled.

'Stop it' The Doctor said 'Yes we are refuelling. But as far as I know, no invasions'

'Better not me. A quiet day would be nice' Jack said.

'I'm going for a wonder' Jenny said and started to walk off.

The Doctor grabbed her arm to sop her. 'Don't go far, and don't get lost…'

'Don't talk to strangers, and don't cross the road without looking both ways' Jack teased.

'If I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, I shouldn't be talking to you ' Jenny said 'You're strange enough'

'You're not helping, the situation' The Doctor said 'Just be careful'

'Me be careful? You be careful' Jenny replied.

'I'm always careful' The Doctor replied and both Jenny and Jack stared at him 'Ok I'll be careful'

'See you later' Jenny said and started to walk off.

'Back here in 3 hours' The Doctor called after her.

'Kids' Jack said 'All right I'll be seeing you…whenever'

'And I wanna see you walking in the opposite direction to Jenny' The Doctor said.

'Yes sir' Jack said and walked in another direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

'Well well well, anyone would think you were following me' Jenny teased when she saw Jack coming into the bar she was in.

'Well if you will go to the most popular bar in Cardiff, it's only to be expected.' Jack replied. 'I'd buy you a drink but he might complain'

'Dad's not here is he' Jenny said 'I'll have a white wine'

'Great, sit down and I'll bring them over' Jack said.

A few moments later he joined Jenny at a table, with two drinks.

'So you're really his daughter?' Jack asked 'How, and who's your Mom?'

'I don't have one' Jenny replied. 'On the planet Messaline, the humans stole a tissue sample and created me from it. Then we - me, Dad, and Donna - stopped the war. And I died, but I'm like him, I came back'

'So you're a Time Lady' Jack asked.

'Sort of, yeah' Jenny answered.

'You're so different to him'

'Is that a complement of an insult?'

'Neither. Or both. Nah I'm just kidding, it's a complement' Jack said with a cheeky smile.

Jenny laughed slightly 'So before when you said I was better looking than my Dad, was that a complement or an insult or both?'

'Complement'

'So are you saying my Dad's not good looking?' Jenny asked.

'No, I was saying you're _better _looking' Jack replied.

'Not so bad yourself' Jenny said.

'Thanks' Jack paused '…I think'

Him and Jenny both laughed. Jenny - who was still holding her drink - put it down, and they both looked at each other. Slowly, simultaneously they started moving towards each other and before they knew it they were kissing.

'NO WAY!'

They sprang apart when they heard the Doctor's voice.

'Outside, both of you. NOW!' He said


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Chapter 3:**_

'Jenny, TARDIS now. Go straight there, no detours, I'll deal with you later' The Doctor said once they were outside.

'I'm not a child' Jenny insisted 'I'll do what I want'

'You aren't an adult either. TARDIS now' The Doctor pointed in the direction of the TARDIS and Jenny stormed off. Once he was sure she was going to the TARDIS, The Doctor turned back to Jack. He punched Jack in the face. Jack didn't know what he had been expecting but that definitely wasn't it. 'That's for making a crack at my daughter' The Doctor fumed. With the hand that he hadn't used in the punched he rubbed the knuckles of the one he did.

'Did that hurt?' Jack asked, rubbing his nose to check for blood, but he wasn't bleeding.

'No' The Doctor insisted.

'Did it help?' Jack asked.

'Yes' The Doctor replied. 'I could kill you right now'

'Go on then' Jack said 'And later on we could go for a drink'

'It's not funny' The Doctor snapped. 'I don't care who you go off with, but Jenny is my daughter. Out of bounds'

'Do I look like an out of bounds type of guy' Jack said

'I don't care' The Doctor said 'Jenny isn't old enough to know better. You're over 180 years old. Grow up'

Jack sighed, realising the Doctor would never calm down if he kept joking. 'Ok, sorry. I didn't plan it. It just happened'

'Yeah, because flirting is so natural for you' The Doctor said, but he sounded calmer.

Jack knew "Well, yeah" wasn't appropriate so stayed quiet.

'I better go see Jenny' The Doctor said after a pause.

'Don't be hard on her' Jack said,

'I wont be' The Doctor said 'I'll blame it on you'

'What?' Jack said, but then noticed the Doctor was smiling. 'Funny. Go on, go'

'See ya' The Doctor said and walked back to the TARDIS. 'Jenny?' He said as he walked in.

'You can't keep treating me like a child' Jenny said.

'I know, and I'm sorry' The Doctor replied 'But I know Jack, and I know nothing would happen. So I knew nothing should happen'

'It's my choice who I kiss' Jenny insisted 'Even if nothing would happen'

'Do you have any idea how old he is? Over 180' The Doctor said 'I just think you'd be better suited to someone closer to your age'

'Ha' Jenny laughed sarcastically. 'Says the 900 year old Time Lord who fell in love with a 19 year old human'

The Doctor was stunned by this comment and didn't reply.

'I'm sorry' Jenny said 'I didn't mean that'

'It's ok' The Doctor said.

'I'm not interested in Jack' Jenny said 'It was a spur of the moment thing'

'Good' The Doctor replied. He paused and added 'I'll try not to do the heavy Dad thing as much next time'

'Good. Can we go yet?'

'Sooon' The Doctor replied.

'I saw you hit him' Jenny said with an impressed smile 'I'll come to you if anyone is bothering me'

'It's not funny; The Doctor insisted but was also smiling 'Ok we can go'

'At laaaast' Jenny said like a bored teenager.

'Into Time and Space' The Doctor said setting the TARDIS to go.


End file.
